Revenge is Served.
Life. 6 (pove by Lucas) This fight was going on for a while now and we still need to help the other three. All I can do is listen to there mockery to myself and the children. But when they brought up Joey, it wasn't very pleasant. "It doesn't matter how powerful he is, he doesn't stand a chance against Lady Amy!" "Even if she is his fallen sister! hahahaha! After hearing what happened to him is just to good!!!" When I was looking at Kaiko, I never seen that expression on her face. Its the same death and angered expression that the Gremorys all have and it's gonna look like she will explode. "hehehehe! Don't mention it lilyan! I'm guffawing to an old man!" "At least I will make a good story!" "Kaiko!" "no!" I saw them hurl down their spears at Kaiko and I felt a surge of emotional energy coming from her body and as you know it, she has burst! It looks like she reached her devil trigger and deflected the spears, "Hoe dare you. You mocked him. Now you Die!!" Then a burst of demonic energy has made their bodies eradicated from their flesh to their bone. As soon as she was done, We ran to aid the Sitri kids, we help kill of the remaining priests and fallen angels. After that, we saw Joey and the fallen angel Amy. "Come on! we gotta help Joey!" "No!" "But-" "It's best if we don't interfere." (Pov by Elijah) "Look at this, a young girl has cut me on the way up." "What happened to Meguri and Tsubasa?" "Isn't it beatutiful? The grace of God in this bottle I hold in my hand. It is the ultimate divine protection of God. It is very astonishing to us, even fallen angels. Now my position will become recognized and I will be protected. Oh great Azazel! Shemhazai! I can be of assistance!" "Go to hell." "It doesn't matter to this human whether you're an Angel, fallen angel, demon, yokai, or even a paranormal creature." "Giving up her grace was her duty." "F**k "her duty"! She should have live a peaceful life!" "Impossible." "Say What?!" "Humans don't have the ability to survive with their sacred gears. Even if they us their power for good, there scene is different, they will be tortured out of fear." "Have you heard anything more ridicules? That's just how humans work. It is an utter waste of power." "What do you know how humans work?! Didn't you remember that humans were the likeness of God?! I would have done anything in my power to save her! I wouldn't let her have a brutal life let alone a lesser life!" "BUT, SHE'S DEAD!" "And your whining about protecting her? You don't realize how psychotic you sound, you would have enough strength to save her back then and you can't save her even now!" "I Know! That's Why it's Unforgivable!" "I am not any different from the humans. I am just like them!" "I rather be like a human, than a heartless bitch like you!" "Give her back!" "GIVE CRISTINA BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Booster!!!!! "huh?" "nuhgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" "I already told you, there is nothing you can do, even if you had enough energy." Boost! "haaadyaaaaaa!!!!!" "And yet, you still test me?" I was lashing out of anger I just couldn't take it anymore. I came at her as much power as I can, but to no avail. But I will never stop until she dies. But I was about to turn and she threw her spears at my legs, I lost some of my strength But that will not stop me, nothing will stop me now! "Holy objects are poisonous to demons. Just touching them can disable you! And that's what makes demons so weak! Even ones like you." "It's no the the light that hurts me, it's the blades." "So this is like a small sting of a scratch!" Boost! "Not too bad, your not like the other demons I've faced!" "But it look like you are a your limit." "Father, I know....I know I am a sinner and I am no different than the humans that you created. But please hear me once more, in the name of you messiah...." "what's this? Are you in so much pain that you're broken?" "I ask for nothing more...and I am nothing...so please...." I was speaking a prayer and it made me stronger and stronger, despite the pain. I was able to stand up on my feet with my broken legs. "No, impossible!" "Please, Let me send this wicked woman....back from the HELL HOLE SHE CAME FROM!!!" "How are you even standing? Your entire body would have been scorched by my spears! There is no way that a mere demon would be able to stand that! What Are You?!" "Oh it hurts alright! But I can feel body rebuilding itself, I have to endure the pain a little longer. But I won't stop until I really MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!!" Awake! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" As I transformed I feel my sacred gear change its shape and form and I feel all the power in my body, I felt free from the weaknesses I had seconds ago. And I had more than enough power to defeat Amy now. I can make her pay for what she done. "What's this surge of power?" "Impossible! There's no way!" "That sacred gear, it's only a quad critical. It shouldn't be able to. Why? She was in fear and confusion, She used her spear on me and I deflected it, She tried to fight back, but she couldn't. She tried to run and I used my demon pull and pulled her back down. I gave her a beating with all my might and with the final blow, "You won't get away from me!!!" "My-My divine protection-" "I SAID, SHUT THE F*** UP!!!!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I gave her a square punch to the face and she crashed out of the window. I finally beat her. "And that's what you get....ugh!" "Well you had quite a fight." "Hey, you took your time." "Lucas said that you would handle it, and he was right." "Lucas?" "Yeah, Lucas believed that your strong enough, I saw the whole thing." "Gremory." "After we took care of the distraction outside, I met up with Tomoa-chan and Yura-san who are swarmed by rogue priests, Lucas told me to be here but not to interfere." "They saved us." "Well, that's a relief. I thought you guys were finished." "Far from it my boy." "Lucas." "I may be old but that doesn't mean I can't fight." "Master Lucas, your delivery is here." Sera came in the front and brought Amy in to meet the rest of us. "So your the supreme fallen angel." "I am Lucas an elder relative of the dark knight and the Gremorys." "The Gremory's elder?" "I am Kaiko Gremory, I am the last daughter." "It is a fine pleasure to meet, but we don't have time for a long conversation." "And these minions your brought along, there history." "You killed them?" "Unlike Rias Gremory, she holds up her title as "Princess of eradication" It does run in the family." "Eradication? That's amazing, I wish I could see it." "Damn you house of Gremory! What gives you the right?" "I knew that some of your kind were plotting something, Even at your first encounter with his mother all those years ago." "If you hadn't attack Joey, we wouldn't interfere." "So you two did this for me?" "Oh! Your sacred gear sure has grown." "Oh, it changed it shape once I transformed." "It looks dark, so does that sacred gear mean something?" "Indeed it does. Amy, The sacred gear the Elijah has, is not a Quad critical." "What?" "They say, that not only it is the most powerful curses in the demon world, it is also one of the most powerful sacred gears in existence. giving the user the power to go up to beyond infinity. Legacy of the legendary dark knight himself. the curse of the shadow dragon, dragon's devil arm." "There is a third heavenly dragon? Not only that, He is the direct descendant of the Legendary dark knight? So that means his father was..." "but the downside is that it needs power to operate, and it runs out of power very quickly. But it can regenerate enough power to keep him standing." "He was able to win is because of your arrogance. Now what to do with you?" "Joey!" "Help me, I only did these things to fulfill myself as a fallen angel!" "What?" "If I didn't really care, will I still be wearing you necklaces? I couldn't forget all the time we had together!" "Why? Would you have that?" "I couldn't just throw it away, we are family aren't we?" "Help me, Elijah!" I had a plan, after hearing her say that, do you think I will fall for it after all that's happened? I just fell for her trap on purpose. So I grabbed her hand, "So, you still love me?" "Of course, we are dating after all." I grabbed her by the throat, held her up and I let "The lord" do the rest. ~Elijah, I love you and you are my son. You are chosen to be my prophet. I shall grant you to decide the fate to be liberated or damned. Use it through my judgment. I will give you this one.~ I heard God's voice and I held back my tears. I punched her in the stomach, threw her on the ground, stabbed her in the heart and she descended to hell where she belongs. *Wack* "Guah!" "Wait! Don't!" *Flesh penetrate* "Suffer for your sins." We recovered Cris's Grace and I ask Lucas is there a way to revive her. It was still intact inside the bottle. "Well we can't revive the dead. But we can give her grace back- wait, her soul is still inside." "So she is still alive?" "It looks like it. So if we release it we can revive her." "Let's bring her him first." I pick up Cris's body and we went back to the house to revive her. It was the greatest hope I have ever heard all night! I rested her on a bed and went to the routine. We gave her body medical attention and we released her grace and soul back to her body. "You think she'll be okay, Lucas?" "She'll be fine, she is just resting." The next morning, I woke up to get ready for work. I went into Cris's Room and to my surprise, She was alive and I overjoyed to see her. "Joey? umm I-uh" "Cris! thank God! Hallelujah!" I went to work and stop by to my usual routine with happiness in my heart. I just realized that my this wouldn't have happen If it wasn't for The Lord's grace and love. I am gonna do my best to carry on God's work. Category:Fanon Story Category:Shadow red earth dragon